mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Bluebell National Park
Bluebell National Park is a heavily-forested area of LEGO City with its own community. Its name comes from the name of the same area in the video game LEGO City Undercover and features LEGO's line of Winter Village sets. Location Details *Type of Location: Area *Sub-location of: Legotown *Appearances: Cops (unreleased); A Very Patrick Christmas; Late for the Soccer Match; Speeder (not yet released); Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (not yet released) *Real or Fictitious: Fictitious History There is no clear history of Bluebell National Park, but it is known that this is one of the oldest areas in Legotown/LEGO City, as gold was discovered here in the town's early years. Gold is still mined here, but the area also plays host to tourists, as it has its own ski village. Hillbillies also frequent this area, though any hostile inhabitants are usually brought under control by the police's forest division. The park also has its own farming area and fire department. Vacationers frequent the area, as evidenced by key stills for Vacation: Unlimited. Characters of Residency The following characters are commonly found in Bluebell National Park. *Patricia *Porkins *Patrick *Ben Mosley *Toymaker *Unnamed Forest Police Officer *Stuart Cane *Duke Huckleberry *Bill Derby Sub-Locations The following locations are a part of Bluebell National Park. Winter Village Seen in A Very Patrick Christmas and Late for the Soccer Match, the Winter Village is home to the playful toymaker's Winter Toy Shop, as well as a bakery, a nature center, a post office, and even a holiday housing community. This housing community is where Patrick's parents live. Patrick's Parents' House Inside the Winter Village is the house where Patrick's parents live, as seen in A Very Patrick Christmas. The house by itself does not have any distinctive features, but it is known that during the holidays, Patricia and Porkins, Patrick's parents, overdecorate their house. Abandoned Shack Seen in Late for the Soccer Match, this abandoned shack stands next to a railroad line, which connects directly to the harbor. As nobody lives there anymore, the shack has become dilapidated, becoming home to bees and grizzly bears. It is near a mountain. Farm Only seen in the never-released series Cops, the farm features a barn, a pond, and a shack to store vehicles. For the needs of the film, the farm also featured a random stunt ramp. Bluebell Mine Just like the park it is located in, the name of this location originated in LEGO City Undercover, though it appeared before the release of the said game in Late for the Soccer Match. Gold is mined at the mine, though the miner that Peter Whitman meets is also willing to use his explosives to get him to the soccer game on time. Trivia *Though never seen in any Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies, Bluebell National Park also features a forest police station, a forest fire station, a KOA Campground, and other sights. *The key visuals for the promotional campaign Vacation: Unlimited take place in Bluebell National Park. *According to the video game LEGO City Undercover, the farmer in charge of the Farm is named Jethro Hayes, though he is never seen in Cops. *''A Very Patrick Christmas'' and Late for the Soccer Match feature two different versions of the Winter Village bus stop. Category:Film Locations Category:2009